Why
by No Sleep Cuz I'm Awake
Summary: Ponyboy gets jumped and injured while walking home from school one day and his older sister is pregnant. How will the rest of the gang deal?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery- Ponyboy gets jumped and injured while walking home from school one day and his older sister is pregnant. How will the rest of the gang deal?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS!**

**Name: Kathrine Ann Curtis**

**Nicknames: Kathy, Kat, Ann.**

**Age: Just turned 18**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Icey blue.**

**Height: 5'7**

**Moods: Cold hearted and mean sometimes, but sweet and nice to Pony, Johnny and Soda.**

**Any Qs just ask :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PONY'S POV:**

It has been three weeks since the day Johnny and Dally died. I was having trouble in school and it really didn't help that the Socs were coming by more and more everyday.

Right now, I was walking home from school by myself. It was late and almost dark out. I had the feeling somebody was following me. I turned around and sure enough, I saw five drunk Socs.

"Look what we have here. A little grease walking by himself." One Soc said.

I suddenly became surrounded by them. I took a step back and they took a step closer. I thought there was going to be no way out, but then I tried to run through two of them, but they tackled me to the ground. Two of the Socs held down my arms, two others held down my legs and the last one took out a switchblade and got down to my level.

"Don't worry. We ain't gonna hurt you." The Soc with the blade said which meant they were gonna hurt me.

I screamed, but that just made them mad. The Soc with the blade cut my neck. He cut it really deep. I could feel it. He then started to punch me. Tears were coming to my eyes, but I couldn't cry. They'd go further.

The Soc hit me again. I was surrounded by my blood on the pavement.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" I heard a girl's voice shout.

My arms and legs were freed and the Socs ran away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

Pony, it's just me. The Socs are gone now." It was my older sister Katherine. She had lost her boyfriend. Yes, Dally had been her boyfriend and she was taking it pretty hard.

"Kathy.." I said as she put her arms around me and hugged me. I let out my tears.

"It's okay. I'm here. I came as fast as I could. I just got off of work a couple minutes ago." Kathy said as she go of me and helped me stand up.

"I want to go home, Kathy." I said.

"Sure." She said.

"Is...is Soda and Darry home?" I asked.

"No. They won't be home until late." She told me.

We were silent the rest of the way home.

"Get ready for bed." She told me.

**KATHY'S POV**

"Get ready for bed." I told Pony and he obeyed.

It was already 9:00. I went into my room and put on some shorts I wear for sleeping, a black t-shirt, and I tied my hair up into a bun. I then heard a knock on my door, which was open. I turned to see Pony standing there.

"Can you come to bed with me? I really don't want to be alone right now." He said, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Sure. Go get in bed and I'll be in there after I leave a note on the table for Darry or Soda whoever comes home first." I told him.

"Okay, thanks." He went to his room that him and Soda shared.

I wrote down on a piece of paper that me and Pony were home and that I was in Ponys room sleeping. I left in on the coffee table in the living room. I walked into Ponys room after that. The light was on and Pony was in bed. I turned off the light and got in bed with him

When the light was off, I moved closer to Pony.

"Kat, can you please not tell Darry or Soda what happened today?" He asked.

"I have to." I told him.

"Please don't tell. Please." He pleaded.

"We'll talk in the morning." I said.

"Kathy, is there something wrong?" Pony asked me.

"Actually, yeah. It's been bugging me since yesterday." I said. "But you don't tell no one. Okay, Ponyboy? Got it?" I said. I only call him Ponybody when I'm serious.

"Yes." He told me, looking up.

I took a deep breath and said it. "I think I'm pregnant."

Pony looked shocked. "Really? Who's is it?"

**Hehe. A CLIFFIE! Review and tell me what y'all think of it and who you think the baby belongs to. Johnny? Dally? Two-Bit? Steve? Or does it go outside of the Greaser gang? **

**Ok I know some of you recognize this from about a year ago. I just deleted it, but it's back on! And I'm currently working on chapter 4 :D REVIEW!**


	2. Pony Finds Out The Father

"Ponyboy, I think this child might be Two-Bits." I told him.

I could tell Pony was shocked by this.

"How can that be possible? I mean, I thought Dallas was your boyfriend?" He said.

"He was, but we broke up three months ago. And then one night, after me and Dallas broke up, I don't know. Me and Two-Bit just...did it."

I think my words broke him. I just told him to go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The next morning XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I opened my eyes and I'm blinded by the bright light streaming through the window. Pony is still asleep and I get up to close the blinds. I get to the window and close the blinds. I'm surprised to see how dark the room was after I closed them. I got back into the bed. Pony stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up at me.

"Where's Darry and Soda?" He asked.

"Work. Darry came in here and noticed you were still asleep. I was awake though and he said no one is going to be here today." I said.

He was silent.

"We have to talk." I said.

He remained silent.

"I'm right here if you want to talk Pony."

"Do you know what it feels like?" He finally spoke.

"What feels like what?" I asked.

"You know...getting..." He could say it, but I knew what he meant.

"Yes. I know what it's like. It happened to me before." I said. He knew knew this stuff about me.

I glanced at the clock across the room and realized it was almost 11:00. I kicked back the covers.

"Go take a shower and I'll go make breakfast." I said, standing up.

"What are you going to make?" He asked.

"Whatever I can making without burning or ruining." I said as I left the room and closed the door.

I went into the kitchen and got out two bowls, milk and cereal. I heard the shower starting.

10 minutes later, I heard the water shut off and 5 minutes later, Pony stepped out and walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"I thought you were making something?" Pony said.

"Really, you want me to make something with a possibility I'd ruin it?" I said jokingly.

Pony smiled and began to eat while I poured myself some cereal and began to eat.

The only think I had on my mind was how I was going to tell Two-Bit that I may be pregnant with his child.

**So what did you think of it (again)? Please review!**


	3. Telling the Father

A while later, I had Pony clean up after breakfast while I took a shower. After my shower, I got dressed in dark blue jeans and a black t shirt. When I came out, I saw Two-Bit sitting on the couch with Pony watching TV. I figured now would be a good time to tell Two-Bit what was going on.

"Hey Two-Bit, can I talk to you alone?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

He got up and we went into the kitchen where he got a beer and sat down at the table with me.

"Two-Bit, I don't know how to tell you this." I started.

"You can tell me anything." He said.

"Okay. I'm pregnant and...I think you may be the father." I said.

He spit out the beer and choked on some when I told him.

"Your what?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant and I think your the father." I said.

"No, I can't be the father." He said, somewhat confused.

"Can you believe we're going to have a baby?" I asked excitedly.

"No!" He said raising his voice. "I have a lot going on in my life right now and you come and say 'I can't believe we're going to have a kid!' I'm too young and I don't want a kid! You should just get rid of it."

"No, it's my child and I can do what I want with it." I said.

"Well it's mine to and I want you to get rid of it!" He said.

"No." I said.

He got up and just walked out. That made me worry about how I was going to tell Darry and Soda...

**How was it (once more)? Leave your reviews and take some virtual cupcakes :D**

**Until next time...**

**No Sleep Cuz I'm Awake**

**:D**


End file.
